Playing God
by Montigani
Summary: Haruno Sakura is nothing but the most powerful hacker in the world. When her true identity is leaked, the deadliest assassin of Japan ,Uchiha Sasuke, is ordered to kidnap her and bring her back alive. For Sasuke who is a perfectionist, things turn out to be harder than he had planned for when he finds himself protecting Sakura instead of simply completing his mission.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there readers,**

**Hows your procrastination going? **

**Here's my new FF, hope you like it. Been planning it for a while so I'm quite excited about it.**

**Disclaimer- Do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**-PLAYING GOD-**

Chapter I

Knowledge is power

The most powerful and feared hacker in the whole world called himself GOD, you could not say he did not have a sense of humour. GOD hadn't committed any mistake since it had started signing his work, for over 5 years, his work being of great importance to different governments around the world . There hadn't been any opening or flaw in his work that had allowed anyone to track him down to his real identity. The hacker had even mocked the most influential and powerful people in the world by deliberately making it look as if he was, for example, the US president, using the chaos it caused to attack elsewhere without being interrupted. There was no information in the world GOD hadn't or couldn't possibly acquire, and considering it did not remain loyal to anyone or any country in particular, everyone wanted to eliminate it or capture it for themselves.

In the beginning of May 2015, God committed the one fatal mistake that let his identity slip for a matter of seconds, allowing the second best hacker in the world to acquire his identity putting him in immediate danger. Uzumaki Karin, had been trying to break into GOD's security walls for years in order to get revenge, it had been GOD itself who revealed her identity and put her in great danger, causing her to have no choice but to accept working with the most powerful organization of assassins in Japan in exchange for constant protection. A matter of seconds was all Karin needed to penetrate their security walls just in time to track Haruno Sakura down along with her partners, Yamanaka Ino and Hyuga Hinata.

The three incredibly intelligent girls did not bother to put any research into it, they knew the only one who would be skilled enough to break into their walls into such a short amount of time was no one but Karin. Karin happened to mean nothing but immense trouble by being involved with Orochimaru's organization. The girls were intelligent enough to know that they would never simply murder them and leave them be, but would try to torture as much information out of each of them before doing so. These days, information meant money and power, and everyone wanted some of it.

The Hyuga Clan was the most powerful clan in Japan since the Uchiha massacre, and that is where the hackers knew they could seek the type of protection they needed in order to survive long enough to plan their next step. In less than two hours they were hidden inside Hyuga's territory. From now on, there could be no more lethal mistakes.

Inside the Hyuga compound, the situation was nothing but peaceful. Haruno Sakura was sat on the floor, her sacred laptop thrown over her legs, there was no way she was letting Karin penetrate any further. The pink haired girl looked too young and innocent to be what most people expected GOD to be, but here she was, her fingers blurring as she typed onto the laptop. She bit her lip in frustration, by her calculations she would be done elevating the security walls even higher in exactly 2.7 seconds, she could destroy Karin in a matter of seconds too but unfortunately she had better things to do than to kill her biggest enemy, like keeping herself and her friends alive.

She looked up to see Ino speaking quietly into her phone while pacing up and down the majestic staircase in the middle of Hinata's living room. Something made her stop abruptly half way up the stairs and she whirled around, looking like she could break someone's neck at any moment.

'Listen to me very carefully, Shikamaru, my life is in danger and so is yours if you don't ensure that I stay alive-' Ino stopped talking as if she was interrupted and then growled wildly while she stalked down the stairs. 'Troublesome? This is your job, you absolute useless piece of shit, I will make sure you do not reproduce _at all_ if you do not get your ass into this house right now and bring your equally useless friends with you. ' Ino hung up and the did nothing but throw the brand new Iphone6 on the floor, burying her stiletto heel right in the middle of its screen and destroying it completely. Karin was likely to find out their location in maybe two to three hours but there was no way Ino would speed up the process by letting her track down her phone.

Sakura watched her childhood friend Ino, an incredibly successful top model, step away from the destroyed phone to anchor her long blonde hair into a perfect ponytail. This would end up ruining each of their lives if not handled correctly, Sakura had just finished studying medicine in Harvard and she did not plan to be murdered by a bunch of Japanese assassins. Ino was at the peak of her career and even though it seemed impossible , she kept becoming more and more successful. Hinata was the heir to one of the richest and most powerful families in the world. What would happen when the public found out they were the biggest and most dangerous hackers, considered major criminals in various countries?

'Where is Hinata?' Ino snapped, she was usually a lot more cheerful than this, but the whole life threatening situation seemed to be one of the few things that ruined her good moods.

'She is attempting to explain the situation to her family leaders, without getting us kicked out or even murdered on the spot.' Sakura pushed the laptop aside and stood up, everything she could do to protect them further was done, there was nothing else she could possibly do in order to ease their situation.

'Her family isn't the most welcoming.' Ino observed, with her hands on her hips.

'I'm not sure I would be, if I recently found out the heir to my family was nothing more than the most powerful hacker in the world. Who was actually in incredibly great trouble because her partner had gotten herself in the most pathetic ambush.' Sakura rubbed her temples. This was all _her _fault.

'Don't blame yourself, forehead. It could have happened to any of us.' Ino gave Sakura a re assuring look before the doors were suddenly yanked open. Sakura froze in terror for a moment before realizing it was just Ino's boyfriend, Shikamaru.

Behind him was Gaara, someone Sakura did not know personally but knew of. He was the captain of all bodyguards from Suna, he had never failed a mission. Gaara looked at Sakura blankly and even tilted his head to the side slightly, looking confused and to Sakura's surprise, kind of cute.

'_This _is the most feared hacker in the world?' Gaara said quietly and pointed at Sakura, looking quite disappointed.

'I'm afraid so..' Shikamaru mumbled as he looked at everything except Ino's eyes, she tended to let out all her anger on him in situations like this.

Sakura gasped and glared at him with great intensity. She was not prepared to be mocked without reacting with major violence, the events of the day had absorbed all her patience. She swallowed back her anger when Gaara nodded and smirked at her, almost challenging her to react.

A third person appeared out of nothing from behind Shikamaru, a ridiculously sincere grin plastered on his face. 'Hello, I'm Uzumaki Naruto and we're here to offer you complete protection during all times until we are no longer needed.' He looked more like an excited 4 year old than the future captain of the Konoha bodyguards team but Sakura decided to give him the benefit of the doubt considering what she had read about him.

Ino ignored him and motioned for them to follow her, she lead them all into what looked like a library which Hinata had instructed her to use once they had arrived. Once they were all inside, she closed the door behind her. Sakura immediately linked the room to the library described in the Harry Potter books she very much loved but pushed the useless chain of thoughts away as soon as she realized she was zoning away.

Ino asked Shikamaru for his phone and quickly dialed a number, pressing the phone to her ear. 'Hinata, we're ready.'

While they waited for Hinata to arrive Ino moved to Shikamaru's side and grabbed onto his hand. Sakura watched as he whispered words into her ear which caused her body to relax and lean onto his, Sakura felt a pinch of jealousy but she was glad Ino had him to comfort her. Uzumaki Naruto, kept fidgeting which what looked to be his car keys in his hand, shifting his body weight from one leg to the other impatiently and Gaara simply leaned against the wall, his arms crossed and eyes closed. Sakura noticed the tattoo on his forehead and wondered why she hadn't found more information than the simple fact he had it. Had he demanded for a cleanse?

The door opened quietly and Hinata walked in, looking more pale than usual if possible, followed by what looked like the male version of herself. It was her cousin, called Neji, if Sakura remembered correctly. Hinata seemed unable to speak and simply walked towards Sakura, who quickly wrapped an arm around her as Neji spoke.

'All has been sorted with our family, it has been decided we will offer you protection by doing whatever we can. According to Hinata, we are facing the worst enemies possible but with the help of the Konoha and Suna bodyguards there is a chance of us being able to protect you until you are able to hide yourself.' He looked terribly calm, but his words sounded too robotic not to have been practiced various times inside his brain before being said.

Sakura sucked in a breath, she knew what Neji meant. Neji meant vanish into thin air, forget your old life and leave everything behind.

* * *

Chapter I- Part 2

Bring God back alive

Uchiha Sasuke was a perfectionist.

His unusual job was usually done in pairs, one would eliminate the target while the other would clean up after and make sure everything ran smoothly. However, the youngest Uchiha was a loner when it came to pretty much, everything. He found any partner he had worked with, did nothing but slow him down and he was terribly right.

He was not considered the most efficient assassin in Japan for nothing.

He had been summoned to his boss' office when he was still cleaning up the dried up blood from his katana. Sasuke was old school, he found guns quite boring and only used them when necessary. He finished cleaning and intended to proceed to a very hot shower when he received a second text message, he read only one simple word, '_urgent', _and closed his eyes in frustration. Couldn't he get a fucking break? He shoved his feet back in his boots which he had just taken off and punched his arms back into his coat, feeling like his rare relaxing break had been interrupted. Half way to where he was instructed to go, Sasuke sensed something that annoyed him even further. The first was that his boss was not even in his office, which contradicted his whole urgency to have Sasuke there immediately. Sasuke sighed in annoyance, he could have had his shower. The second annoying fact was that the office was _not_ empty, it had more than two people inside and less than six, Sasuke guessed by what he heard coming from the office. Any normal person , wouldn't have heard anything , but as mentioned before, Sasuke wasn't the deadliest assassin for nothing.

He paused for a moment before entering the room, there was a slight possibility that this was a trap. Sasuke quickly got rid of that thought, it had been years since anyone tried to murder him. After a deep breath he pushed the door open and walked inside. To his surprise , the four people inside were the most successful who worked for Orochimaru. Deidara, looked up at him and nodded respectfully from where he was sitting on the floor. He was known for his incredible ability to infiltrate anywhere and everywhere using nothing but explosive pieces of clay which he insisted on calling art. However, he was not great once he had to improvise or get rid of evidence and that's why his partner Sasori was necessary in missions where Deidara was involved. Sasuke noted that Sasori was not present, instead Hidan who was like Sasuke, known for his killing skills was. Hidan had never lost a battle, or failed a mission. His work was, however, incredibly messy. His partner Pain, was responsible for cleaning up Hidan's usually gruesome murders scenes. Pain was also considered a very dangerous assassin, him and Hidan were the most well know after Sasuke. Last but not least, was the most irritating person Sasuke had ever met, Uzumaki Karin.

'Sasuke-kun!' She shrieked and started moving towards him in an attempt to wrap her arms around him, Sasuke stepped aside with incredible speed, avoiding the attack easily. He watched as Karin hugged air instead an pouted trying to look cute. 'I haven't seen you in so long!' She spoke too loud for Sasuke's liking. He agreed with her, she had not seen him in a very long time thanks to his very efficient avoiding skills.

'God, you're such a fucking needy bitch.' Hidan muttered, and shook his head.

Karin turned into an ugly shade of red and was about to reply when Orochimaru slid into the room, quietly. He walked past Sasuke and would have brushed against him if Sasuke hadn't quickly moved away, knowing Orochimaru for years and his creepy tendency to try having any type of physical contact with him.

He sat down behind his desk quietly and cleared his throat. 'My children, you must be wondering why you were all brought here.' Orochimaru ran his eyes around the room and stopped when he locked eyes with Sasuke, who did his best to not look uncomfortable as Orochimaru licked his lips. 'I am not going to waste anytime, as we do not have any, but will go straight to the point.' He cleared his throat. 'You are all going to complete a mission together.'

Everyone in the room shifted, this was incredibly unusual. Assassins worked in pairs and nothing more than that, they were not trained to work with others in group missions. Sasuke's eyes widened. This _could not _be happening to him.

'I will not be part of a pathetic group mission, we are professionals and you know very well I work alone and do not appreciate any type of partner. A group mission would be nothing but unnecessary and incredibly annoying.' Sasuke spat out and then proceeded to glare at his boss.

Everyone remained silent for a moment for Sasuke did not usually speak more than three words at once, if he ever spoke.

'Sasuke- kun, I am afraid even a man of great skills like you could not finish such a incredibly complicated mission with success. This is not a simple find and eliminate. This will take planning and will require for every single of you to succeed doing your part.' He paused for a moment, Hidan looked terribly unimpressed and Deidara looked bored. 'Thanks to Karin's skills we have been able to find GOD's identity.'

Orochimaru suddenly had everyone's attention fixed on him. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, he wondered what happened for such a powerful figure to let down its walls in order for Karin to find him. Karin straightened her back and smirked at Sasuke who ignored her proud expression, he figured she had been working on this for a long time and that there was a lot unsaid.

'If we found him, just tell me where he is and I will eliminate him.' Hidan shrugged.

Sasuke would have rolled his eyes if it didn't ruin his blank expression. It was obvious Orochimaru would not kill GOD before torturing all the information out of him he could. His boss ignored most of what he said.

'There's actually three of them and they are all young females.' He picked a folder from his desk and removed three A4 pictures from inside, positioning them on his desk side by side so that they were facing the assassins. Sasuke raised his eyebrow and the pink haired girl who smiled cutely at the camera, her eyes an incredible emerald colour. 'However, they are aware of the danger they are in so they have hidden inside the Hyuga compound.' With that being said he pointed at the picture on the left, the girl was someone Sasuke recognized and so did the whole country. The Hyuga's heir. Hidan whistled.

'You're telling me that the world's hottest fucking supermodel, the Hyuga's bitch heir and this girl who looks more innocent than Jesus Christ are what has been fucking up the whole world and hacking governments etc?' Hidan said as he pointed at the pictures.

Orochimaru nodded and Deidara laughed out loud and moved closer to the desk, looking a lot more interested. Karin remained at the back, a satisfied smirk on her face.

'Pay attention, if you do not act wisely, you will get killed.' Orochimaru took a more serious tone and they all straightened up. 'Sasuke your job is to bring GOD alive to me. Hidan you will ensure Sasuke does this easily, the girls are being protected by the best of Konoha's bodyguards and the Suna Captain.'

Hidan smiled in excitement, he found the Konoha bodyguards the most entertaining to fight against due to their incredible fighting skills and Sasuke nodded even though he did not enjoy to bring back people alive, killing them was a lot easier. Plus, there were three of them.

'Deidara, it is obvious you will need to create an opening for Hidan and Sasuke to enter the compound with Karin's help as she will turn off their security system.' Orochimaru looked around and waited to see if any questions were asked as a teacher would, when he was rewarded with complete silence he ended the conversation . 'You have two days.'

Sasuke swung around and walked out of Orochimaru's office, followed by the others. ' Get ready, we are leaving in an hour. We will go analyze the Hyuga compound from outside, immediately.' Sasuke walked a few steps forward before Karin latched on to his arm.

'Sasuke-kun, I am _so _glad we will be working together.' She pulled his arm in between her huge boobs and Sasuke froze in disgust.

'Deidara.' He snarled as he jerked his arm away from her. 'You and Karin will go together since you will be mainly working with each other, Hidan and I will try to calculate how many people we are fighting.'

Deidara looked at Sasuke in horror and then sighed, grabbing Karin and dragging her along with him while she called Sasuke's name.

Uchiha Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes for a moment before pushing himself forward. He had a bad feeling about this mission.

* * *

**Let me know if you are interested in reading more, if I don't get that much of a reaction from you guys I will stop posting on here since it will just be wasting my time.**

**Also, I plan to update every 4-5 days :) **

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wanted to thank the people who have reviewed, followed and favorited this story so far! It means a lot.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Bisous**

* * *

Chapter II

Captured

Uchiha Itachi was a man of many talents.

He considered himself a very successful man, at the top of his career. He was aware that many lacked the professionalism and ability to tolerate what he did for a living but he did not care, for these people were weak and could be easily destroyed. Itachi did not believe he was unable to feel or understand human emotions, as some accused him of, he wouldn't have been so incredibly good at manipulating people and their emotions if he did not understand them entirely. Understanding human emotions and how easily to use them against them it is, was what made Uchiha Itachi heartless but he saw this as an advantage towards himself. A killer could not grow to be attached to his victims, a killer should remain focused to his aims and determined to reach them. He was not a simple assassin, but the most dangerous and respected type for not many people were able to enter someone's life by slowly gaining their trust in order to find out their deepest secrets. In most cases, this type of assassins would report back to whoever hired them and then eliminate their victim. They were called _Infiltrators._

Itachi liked to think of his little brother as a cheaper, alternative, version of a well known brand. His brother was, just like him, dangerously handsome. A work of art. He was also just as intelligent as Itachi and a very skillful fighter. However, he had a major flaw, one that would eventually destroy him and tear him to pieces. He had too much of a big heart and the situation Itachi found himself in, did nothing but confirm his thoughts.

Haruno Sakura stared at him , her eyes wide in utter disbelief and her lips pressed into a thin line. Her body shook with anger and her cheeks were turning into a light shade of pink, matching her hair. Itachi couldn't help but notice how she blushed differently when he flirted with her than when she wanted to murder him. Sasuke stood behind her, only about a meter away, his expression would have seemed blank to anyone else but Itachi who could read the confusion in his eyes.

'Sakura.' Itachi said and nodded as a greeting, then he smirked at the only family member he still had. 'Little brother.'

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched when he heard the nickname but otherwise he did not move. Sakura took a deep breath and was about to lunge her body at Itachi when Sasuke lifted his katana over her shoulder so that it pointed directly at his brother. Sakura froze in place when she felt the cold metal touch her cheek and glanced back at Sasuke, narrowing her eyes. Sasuke locked eyes with his target for less than a second but Itachi noticed. '_How incredibly foolish..'_

To his surprise, Sakura stepped back until she was so close to Sasuke she could probably feel his body heat. His brother placed his hand on her shoulder possessively and kept his katana pointed directly at him.

Itachi sighed in annoyance. 'Sakura, get away from him. He is here to kill you.' Itachi said slowly, he offered her his hand but she sunk back against Sasuke even further.

'And so are you.' She muttered.

_2 hours ago_

Sasuke was satisfied with the way the mission was going so far, they had broken into the main mansion easily with Deidara on their side. The blonde had caused various explosions, in different areas of the Hyugga compound, confusing their security guards and causing enough damage for the electricity circuit to be cut completely. Karin had been useless so far, Deidara basically did her part for her. They moved inside so smoothly the three elite bodyguards only noticed their presence when they were already being attacked. Nara Shikamaru had proved to be the most intelligent one out of all three of them, choosing to flee in order to hide the Yamanaka girl or try helping her escape. Uzumaki Naruto and Sabaku no Gaara were very complicated opponents and were only defeated because Sasuke had teamed up with Hidan.

Hidan was breathing heavily as he walked towards the Hyugga heir, who instead of looking terrified, had her eyes locked on Uzumaki who lay unconscious on the floor with a puddle of blood slowly forming around him. Sasuke had managed a very deep cut on his shoulder right at the beginning of the fight, half an hour later the loss of blood was starting to slow Uzumaki and causing him to allow Sasuke and Hidan to hit him a lot more often until he was eventually unconscious. Sasuke calculated that he would survive for another 40 minutes without medical care.

Hidan took the girl by the shoulders and pulled her up, she still refused to take her eyes off her bodyguard. She did not resist when Hidan grabbed her by the arm and lead her towards the exit. Hidan's usually perfectly slicked back hair, was falling over his eyes and he was having a hard time breathing because of how Gaara had kicked him directly on his chest, probably breaking a few ribs.

'Uchiha, can you fucking finish by yourself? ' Hidan asked, without turning back to face him.

Sasuke didn't reply but proceeded to walk up the staircase, stepping over Gaara's body without looking at it. Sasuke had decided not to finish him because he had been such a good opponent, but he doubted he would survive anyway. His head was broken and he was loosing a lot of blood, too fast for him to survive until any help arrived. Sasuke sighed and tried to ignore the pain on the side of his face, nobody but his brother had ever managed to hit him on the face before Naruto. At the end of the staircase he took a left turn and continued silently until the end of the corridor, the mansion was decorated beautifully and looked out of a catalogue. The dining room where Hidan and Sasuke fought the bodyguards would need a lot of work in order to look like what it used to. Sasuke stopped walking, he had seen Gaara run down from there but did not know what room exactly. He took a deep breath and closed his blood red eyes, he pushed the pain away and then the exhaustion until he had nothing but complete numbness and silence. _Where did you hide her, Gaara?_

It took him a matter of seconds until he decided which room she was in, not the one right at the end of the corridor, but the one on his right side. Without any hesitation, he swung around to face it and kicked the door with just enough strength for it to fall off completely, the lock being entirely broken. He then had to step aside in order to avoid a pillow, he waited a moment and a second pillow came flying out of the room. After he avoided the _deadly _attack, he walked in the room calmly to see Haruno Sakura stalking towards him while she pointed a finger at him accusingly. Sasuke lifted only one eyebrow at her.

'How _dare _you, Itachi? Or should I continue calling you by your fake name, _Sebastian?' _She crossed her arms, rolling her yes. 'Who the fuck picks Sebastian as their fake name, anyway.'

Sasuke tensed, he was being mistaken for his brother. Itachi's involvement meant great danger to the success of his mission. In less than a fraction of a second he had moved close enough to his target grab her by the neck with one hand and stop her from slapping him with the other. She looked at him with wide emerald eyes, realizing he was not Itachi, and tried desperately to remove Sasuke's grip from her neck. He was squeezing strong enough for her not to be able to breathe but not to bruise.

'Listen to me very carefully, Haruno Sakura.' Sasuke muttered as he lifted her by the neck, so that he could whisper against her ear more easily. She struggled to keep her feet on the floor, but Sasuke allowed her to support herself with the tip of her toes. 'How is it you know my brother? And how is it you know his real name, and remain alive?'

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, trying to concentrate on remaining still even though her body screamed for oxygen. He suddenly let go off her, and she would have collapsed to the floor if he hadn't wrapped an arm around her waist for a while as she gasped for air.

'Answer my questions.' He ordered and suddenly this deadly anger started bubbling up inside her. No way she was going to have another Uchiha mess with her.

'I would do so a lot more easily if you hadn't nearly choked me to death, _asshole.'_ She barked out and looked up at him angrily.

He raised an eyebrow but did not respond, he was obviously giving her a chance to reply before he started choking the life out of her again. She cleared her throat.

'Sebast- Itachi is my ex boyfriend.' She looked up at him but he didn't react and stared down at her blankly. She opened her mouth to continue but suddenly his eyes widened and he grabbed her by the wrist dragging her along as he ran out of the room towards the staircase. Sakura could hardly keep up with the inhuman speed he ran to and tripped and stumbled until he eventually gave up and stopped abruptly, quickly pulling her up so he could throw her over his shoulder.

'Why are we running like a zombie army is following us?' Sakura blurted out as he adjusted her on his shoulder.

He didn't reply and Sakura realized he was not much of a talker.

He ran down the stairs and she saw Gaara and Naruto on the floor causing her to gasp in horror. He was trying to protect her and now he was _dead, _plus if Naruto was down Hinata must have been captured. When the picture of a crying Hinata hit her brain she started struggling to free herself from whoever it was that was carrying her. It wasn't until she managed a strong kick right on his stomach that he finally stopped and dropped her on the floor, she landed painfully on her bottom and winced. 'What are you doing?' Sasuke snarled and pulled her up to her feet. 'If you think Itachi is here to save you , you're wrong. I would love to let you reunite with him and get yourself an immediate death but I'm afraid you're stuck with me until I finish my fucking missi-'

'Where are my friends?' She shouted, incredibly offended that he thought she would go back to his psycho brother. She glanced at Gaara, her eyes started to water.

'They are alive.' Sasuke said flatly, after a moment. 'All of them are alive, I doubt those two will survive for too long tho.' He said and motioned with his head to the Gaara and Naruto.

'You've captured both Ino and Hinata?'

Sasuke calculated that by now, Deidara would have defeated Nara and captured Yamanaka Ino too so he nodded. He noticed how she looked down at her feet, holding her tears back. Normally, Sasuke would feel disgusted by such behavior but this time he did not and for some reason let her have her moment. Doing so was a mistake, his brother arrived silently and stood opposite them, he looked more bored than anything else.

Sakura slowly turned around to face him, her body was shaking. Sasuke remained in silence and he tried analyzing the situation, there was no way he would manage to position himself in front of her now fast enough for Itachi not to shoot Sakura in the process. He was too far and too tired to move fast enough.

'Sakura.' His brother nodded casually at Sakura and the smirked at him, mocking him. 'Little brother.'

His eyebrow twitched. How dare he call him that after what he had done to their family? The bastard! Sasuke was forced to stop his thoughts when Sakura growled and Sasuke felt she was about to try attacking Itachi. Before she could get herself killed Sasuke stepped closer to her and pointed his Katana at his brother, over her shoulder. The metal touched her neck, Naruto's dried blood was still on it. Sakura glanced back at him and Sasuke met her eyes for a moment, he felt there was some kind of understanding shared between them and she stepped back , close enough for him to smell her apple scented shampoo. He placed a hand on her shoulder, getting ready to move her out of the way if necessary.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at them and then sighed in annoyance. Sasuke sensed the danger around him.

'Sakura, get away from him. He is here to kill you.' Itachi said very slowly, and stared at her. He offered her his hand but Sakura sunk back against Sasuke instead of accepting it. Sasuke felt her back bump against his chest smirked.

'And so are you.' Sakura muttered and that is when Sasuke saw nothing but a little ball of clay roll right in between them. Both him and Itachi tensed and for a moment there was complete silence until the thing started beeping. Sasuke moved faster than he thought he could ever possibly move. He wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist and ran towards the nearest window, while he ran he managed to pick the girl up, protecting her face with his hand as he jumped against the glass. He landed gracefully and continued running with Sakura in his arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face against his chest when the mansion exploded.

To his surprise, she screamed Gaara's name.

* * *

**Isn't it a wonderful thing to have both Uchiha brothers wanting to kill you?**

**If you enjoyed it don't forget to review, I decide to continue or not according to how you guys react. See you in 4-5 days!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello procrastinators,**

**First of all I am sorry for the delay and I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far.**

**To make up for the delay I have written an extra long chapter, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter III

Locked in

_4 months ago_

The city of the grand film festival disappointed Haruno Sakura. Cannes was in fact as beautiful as promised, with great majestic hotels facing the sea and palm trees on the side of the road. She was not disappointed because of the disturbing amount of tourists because that was not something the city could avoid due to its attractive landscape and the warm, sunny weather of the South of France. What really annoyed Sakura was the lack of cinemas! This was the film city where the great 'Cannes film festival' took place but all Sakura could find was two pathetic excuses of cinemas. One in French and another in English, the French one being slightly better but still nothing close to what Sakura had expected. With a disappointed sigh, Sakura waltzed down closer to the window of her hotel, she had booked 3 nights in the Carlton and had just gotten back after a day of exploring. She had planned to take a cold shower and get to work, after all she had to acquire information which could be used against the wife of the president in only three days, but looking down at Carltons private beach and its beach bar she suddenly pictured herself sitting there with a drink in her hand and her laptop in front of her.

In less than 15 minutes, Sakura was perfectly positioned so that she could observe the beach, have a strawberry mojito and hack the president's wife all at the same time. The waiter tried to strike a conversation, but she avoided it smoothly and continued her work for another hour until he came back. He stood there quietly, watching her fingers move so fast over the keyboard that he swore they blurred in his vision.

'Excuse me, Miss Haruno?'

Sakura continued typing for another 10 seconds and then stopped, looking up at the waiter. If he really wanted to talk to her, now wouldn't be a good time since she had been having more trouble than she had expected in order to hack into the woman's personal's computer.

'Yes?' She snarled, trying to remember everything Hinata had told her about how remaining calm was the first step of being a lady. She had apparently failed at looking calm and gracious because the blonde waiter, who was quite cute but way too predictable for Sakura, swallowed dryly. Finally, Sakura noticed he was holding a drink, a very girly cocktail, in the shade of hot pink.

'Mister Montigani has offered you this drink.' He said quickly and placed the drink on her table.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at it for a moment and then took a deep breath. She looked back at the waiter as sweetly as she could and found his name tag. 'Pierre Louis?'

'Yes, miss?' He replied, he had a very cute French accent.

'Please take this drink back to Mister Montigani and let him know I can pay for my own beverages.' She smiled and went back to work, barely noticing when Pierre Louis took her drink away. Exactly ten minutes later, Sakura broke into the security walls, and it was three minutes after that that Sebastian Montigani slid onto the seat opposite her. Onyx eyes piercing her emerald ones.

_Today_

Sasuke was improvising, and he did not feel comfortable with it. He drove the opposite way of Orochimaru's offices at an incredible speed with great skill but he barely had his mind on it. The events inside the Hyuga mansion had changed things dramatically for him because Sasuke had nothing but one aim in life and that was to eliminate his brother, the murderer of their whole clan. _Their family. _The last time Sasuke had encountered his brother was years ago and he was not yet physically ready to destroy him, he was likely to not even be prepared to do so at the moment after fighting Gaara. However, when his body had fully recovered Sasuke was convinced he could kill him. The only problem was that Itachi disappeared, whenever he wanted, he simply vanished into thin air and nobody apart from the ones he allowed could find him. Sasuke had never been able to find him, even with Karin's help. However, Haruno Sakura had seemed to find no difficulty in tracking down his brother true identity quite quickly when she had realized he was nothing but an infiltrator. She was the solution to his problem.

Sasuke took a sharp turn, driving the car into a dirt road and continuing for a few kilometers before killing the engine. He sat there for a moment and then glanced back at the unconscious body laying on the back seat. He had no choice but to knock her out because she had refused leaving her friends behind. Sasuke found that he could easily use that to benefit himself, after all, Haruno Sakura did not seem like someone who was easy to convince and she had looked furious before falling unconscious.

With decisive nod, he got out of the car in order to remove Sakura from inside it and place her sitting down with her back against a tree. He then got back inside the car and took a deep breath before shoving his foot down the accelerator so that he was driving towards nothing more than a cliff. He jumped out of the car just before it drove off into air, and landed on the floor graciously. Adrenaline was flowing inside him and he was breathing a little harder than normal. After cleaning the dirt off himself he walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down to watch the black Mercedes sink into a river just as he had planned. He took another 15 minutes to get rid of any evidence they were ever there and then picked Sakura up, with ease.

Sasuke had no friends, but he had many people who owned him favours and Sasori was one of them. It had taken nothing more than a phone call for Sasuke to have his permission to use his holiday house for how long as he needed. Sasori had offered to pick him up but Sasuke declined and requested that the house was completely empty apart from the security guards at the gate. It took him two hours to hike there, and an extra 45 minutes in order for him to leave no clues behind. By the time Sasuke had arrived he was absolutely exhausted.

The security let them in and Sasuke explained no one was allowed inside without his absolute permission and to have every way out or in locked until he said so. They seemed a bit confused at the sight of Sasuke looking absolutely shattered, carrying a girl in his arms but asked no questions. Sakura's body seemed to get heavier by the second but he managed to carry her into the closest room, dropping her on the bed softly and locking the door behind him. He proceeded to the bathroom in order to get a hot shower. He calculated Sakura would remain asleep for maybe another 20 minutes or less and that gave him time to organize himself before he had to deal with her. He took a quick shower, smirking when he found that the wardrobe had been filled with clothes he would have approved of, all in either black or navy blue. Sasori owned him a very big favour, and he knew that.

He had barely managed to put his clean pair of black sweatpants on when he heard the sound of Sakura tip toeing around the room. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before slowly opening the door to face a desperate looking Haruno Sakura. Sasuke took a moment to observe her, she was only wearing a black t-shirt, underneath what seemed to be a white cloak that was traditionally made in Suna. Gaara's cloak.

'My friends-'

'I will save them.' Sasuke said firmly, interrupting her and causing her to furrow her eyebrows in confusion. 'You have to do something for me though.'

She suddenly straightened up, understanding the situation and shook her head so that her hideous pink hair that suited her more than anything, floated away from her face. 'I won't find your brother for you until you bring me my friends.'

Sasuke remained emotionless but he was shocked at how much she knew.

'No.'

'Then I won't help you find Itachi and lets face it, nobody else can.' She crossed her arms and smiled in the most challenging way possible.

Sasuke stayed silent for a moment, considering her compromise and then he nodded. 'I will bring you one before you start and one after you finish what is promised.'

She looked as if she wanted to fight back but Sasuke did not give her a chance to open her mouth. 'I advice you to not irritate me and immediately tell me what you need in order to track him down, the longer you take the smaller chance the second girl will be alive.'

She looked furious but nodded in agreement and Sasuke picked his phone up and dialed Sasori's number, he handed the phone to Sakura. 'Tell him exactly what you need and tell him to deliver in less than an hour.'

She nodded and Sasuke watched as she listed the items she needed and explained how fast it should be delivered. She then ended the call and let the phone fall to the floor, smashing it with her foot. Sasuke did nothing but raise an eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes.

'You're lucky if they haven't forced Ino to find us yet, with that phone-' She motioned to the pieces of what used to be Sasuke's phone on the floor. 'She could find you in a matter of seconds.'

He tilted his head to the side for a moment and then crossed his arms, walking towards the exit of the room. 'Very well, I will rest until your things are delivered. Once you get started I will go save your friend. Now, let me make this very clear for you, there is no way out but if you disturb me by pathetically trying to get away I will not save your friends which will lead to their death. Clear?'

She sighed in annoyance and pushed him out of the room, to hear him lock her in from the outside. 'Asshole.' She shouted and to her surprise heard him mutter the word 'Annoying' back at her.

The room smelt of lavender and it was perfectly decorated with modern furniture in earthy colours. It had a double bed which was perfectly made and a wardrobe, the door next to the wardrobe lead to the bathroom which was decorated just as the bedroom was but it smelt of men's showering products. She closed the door and locked it, she wasn't stupid and she would not try to escape Itachi's little brother. As soon as he brought back either Ino or Hinata she was sure that together they could think of a quick way out of this one and then could save the other. She removed her clothes and winced when her eyes caught her reflection in the mirror, noticing Gaara's cloak sliding down her shoulders. He had given it to her because it had a small tracking device attached to an inside pocket. She quickly destroyed it, she needed to make sure nobody tried to save her. She did not want anyone else dying for her. She took an ice cold shower in order to wake up and then realized Sasuke had used the big towel and only left her with a microscopic towel only used to dry up your face or maybe hands . She wrapped it around her body, barely being able to cover her whole butt and then realized she had no clean clothes to change into, she remembered the wardrobe and decided to try that but just as she walked out of the bathroom Sasuke walked into the room. He paused for a second and she noticed in horror as he eyed her whole body before clearing his throat and looking away.

'Clothes in the wardrobe.' He said robotically and then swung around to walk away. 'When you're dressed, feel free to come eat.'

She yanked the wardrobe doors open and grabbed the first tshirt and pair of pants she found. They were men clothes, not only men clothes but the right size to fit her kidnapper perfectly which meant they looked ridiculously big on her. Due to the absence of female underwear she had also ended up wearing man boxers and no bra. She then shoved a black hoodie on so that the lack of bra wasn't that noticeable and let her went pink hair down for it to dry faster.

Minutes later she was in the kitchen gathering ingredients in order to make herself an omelet. Sasuke was leaning against the counter, he was fully dressed now and not half naked as she had encountered him when she woke up. He seemed to have mistaken a tomato for an apple for he was biting chunks of it just as a normal person would if it was an apple. She had her back to him but she could feel his eyes on her.

'So, usually when girls are kidnapped they aren't treated this nicely.' Sakura said, considering the movies she had watched where girls her age had been abducted by assassins.

'I will keep that in mind next time I kidnap a girl.' He replied quickly and Sakura wondered why she felt so comfortable. Was it a family thing for them to have control of other human beings feelings? She had felt completely at ease around Itachi but she had always felt there was something wrong. However, Sasuke seemed to be better at this skill than his brother.

'I need you well for you to find my brother.' He explained.

Sakura smirked at this, remembering how she had found Itachi in less than 4 days even if she was in a horrible state due to the heart break. It was hard to time herself correctly so that she could watch pathetic romantic movies on Netflix and still track down Uchiha Itachi.

Sakura cooked her omelet fast and even offered a piece to Sasuke who declined probably fearing she had poisoned it. She sat down and ate it slowly along with a glass of apple juice. She looked like a fragile child wearing those oversized clothes and Sasuke watched her with curiosity as he cleaned his Katana. She was one of the most powerful people in the _world _but it was hard to believe it while watching her smile down at an omelet as she cut a piece of it.

Suddenly, something started to ring loudly and Sakura jumped in her seat while Sasuke calmly stood up, katana in hand, and walked up to the house phone. He replied to everything that was said with a simple 'Hn' and then hung up.

'Your things are here.' He said.

Sakura nodded and ate the rest of her food as fast as she could. Not only what she had asked for had been delivered but also female clothing in various sizes and bathroom utilities. She raised an eyebrow at Sasuke as if asking if it had anything to do with him but he simply shrugged and said that the guy she had spoken to on the phone must have realized she was with him and sent that along with what she had asked for. He guided her into a huge office with a great desk and a view to the garden and even carried her equipment there for her.

'You can work here.' He said and put his gloves on, getting ready to leave. Sakura was surprised at how pleasant he was being until he spoke again. 'If I arrive and I am not satisfied with what you have done so far, I will personally kill your friend in front of you.'

She glared at him as dangerously as she could but he looked completely unaffected. He was already walking away when she shouted a question at him.

'What if you don't come back?'

He paused but didn't face her. 'That will not happen.'

* * *

**So I hope you have enjoyed that and I just want to apologize for any spelling or grammatical error since I haven't had time to check it that well. I am drowning in school work but I'll try my best to continue posting on a weekly basis!**

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola at you,**

**Sorry for the delay, but my finals are in a month and I need to focus in school. However, here is the next chapter which I managed to write in one night (sleep is for the weak). Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter IV

The Calm Before The Storm

Part 1

Sai found that females were easily divided into two main categories, one being the way too predictable ones and the other being the dangerously unpredictable ones. The woman who bared her nude figure for him was in the too predictable category, she lay flat on her stomach and faced him. Her arm was folded so that the tips of her fingers touched her lips and she was looking right at him, her body was incredible and Sai had picked it as one of his favorites.

'Sai?' She whispered but he ignored this and started sketching faster, sensing it wouldn't be long until she grew impatient and changed position.

However, it was not his muse who forced him to stop sketching but the sound of a phone vibrating somewhere around his dorm room. Sai immediately let his pencil fall to the floor and rushed the girl out of the room, who complained as he gently pushed her out of his dorm room without even letting her button her shirt up. Sai felt a rush of excitement as he pushed papers of various sketches away from where the sound was coming from, GOD was calling him.

When he finally found the phone it had stopped vibrating for a second before it started doing it again, Sai pressed the green button as fast as he could and pressed the device to his ear.

'Sai-' The voice that slid into his ears was smooth and sweet and it sounded calm. However, Sai knew all too well GOD didn't call unless it needed help. For GOD to need his help, things had to be getting out of control.

'I'm surprised to hear your voice again.' Sai spoke calmly at the same time as he opened his laptop and connected his headphones to it, he was no way as deep in the hacking world as GOD was but you didn't have to be that deep to know GOD had committed a deadly mistake and now was being hunted by everyone and everything.

'And very glad, I suppose?' She asked sarcastically and Sai did not reply but the truth was that he hadn't been happier to hear any other voice before in his lifetime, whoever this woman was, she was the most unpredictable and interesting creature Sai had ever known of.

Sakura had been working for 3 hours straight, she wasn't surprised Sai kept up so easily for he had done this various times before. There were many times when both Hinata and Ino were too busy to work with her for different reasons but sometimes there was no way for Sakura to finish her job fast enough by herself since many of the people she attacked were of great importance and they had people defending their files constantly along with very strong security walls. For Sakura to be able to hack into their system fast enough to be unnoticed she needed Sai to cover for her and to clear the path. Uchiha Itachi was almost impossible to find let alone break into his system but Sakura found him in a matter of two hours, instead of feeling satisfied she felt as if there was something terribly wrong. Did Itachi _want _her to find him?

'Sai, speak to me.' She whispered into the microphone attached to her headphones, without stopping to type. She was going to break into Itachi's system sooner or later, just like he broke into her life and stole her biggest secret. How could she have been so stupid? All it took was a bottle of vodka and a few tequila shots for her to blurt out that she was God.

'They know I'm in, they're trying to find out who I am.' Sai was calm, but Sakura was sure he knew what he was involved in.

'How long do you have?' Sakura started typing faster without even thinking about it but when Sai replied his voice was cut off and eventually the call was ended. She stopped abruptly and stared at the screen when a window popped up saying the call had failed and Sai was offline. They cut him off?

'Cute..' Sakura whispered and proceeded to hack into Sai's laptop and turn it back on, building a security wall at the same time. Before she could finish, her phone started ringing. Sakura took a deep breath because the only person she had called was Sai but he knew he was absolutely forbidden to ever contact her. With her eyes closed, she answered the phone and held her breath.

'My Cherie.' Itachi's voice caused anger to bubble up inside of Sakura. 'I am quite offended you asked such an amateur to help you find me.'

Sakura bit her lip, almost drawing blood and started to take as many deep breaths as she could in order to keep her self calm. 'Itachi, don't kill him.'

'I already did.' The oldest Uchiha said into the phone and it sounded as if could not possibly care any less.

Sakura could not reply or even cry, she felt as if she had fallen off a cliff and all she could do was accept it. Sai was too young, he was barely 18 and had just begun his first year in university in Paris, he was too talented and intelligent to be wasted this way.

'I do have good news.' Itachi cleared his throat. 'Sabaku no Gaara and Uzumaki Naruto are in my care, I have kept them alive for you.'

After a long pause, Sakura replied. 'What do you want from me?'

'Lead him to me, let him think he's got me.' With that Itachi terminated the call.

Sakura was scared. Whoever Itachi was working for was incredibly powerful and Sakura knew this simply because she had no idea who it was. Someone who GOD had no knowledge of, either did not exist or was just as powerful to keep himself hidden for so long. Itachi had never cared enough to kill his brother, he had assassinated their whole clan, but let his brother leave, so why did he want to kill him now? It took Sakura a moment to realize that the reason was that the only one that could possibly protect her from Uchiha Itachi was no one but his brother. Itachi was cornering her into leading the only person who could save her into his death.

Part 2

It was the second time Sasuke came back to Sasori's house looking like he was about to pass out while accompanied by a girl and the security guards were starting to look seriously suspicious of him, they hesitated to let him in but Sasuke's deathly stare was more than enough encouragement for them to open the gates and allow them inside. Uchiha Sasuke hated the smell of blood more than everything, especially his own, however he was covered in it along with the blood of everyone else he had killed in a space of 6 hours. On the other side, the Hyuga heir did not have a drop of blood on her and looked absolutely fine apart from her confused expression. She had offered to help him walk when he coughed up blood right in front of her but he barked at her to stay away.

He stumbled towards the door and tried unlocking it but his hands were too bloody and the key kept slipping and he was starting to feel as if he could no longer hold himself up.

'I can…if you want.' The girl stuttered and went bright red but Sasuke handed her the key without a word, soon enough she managed to open the door and let him inside. His vision was going very blurry but he managed to mumble something about locking the door and then noticed Haruno Sakura hugging her friend. He leaned against the wall, the loss of blood was starting to become too much of a problem but he hadn't had any choice but to let Hidan slice his back instead of harming the Hyuga girl.

Suddenly Sakura was right in front of him, her arms crossed. 'If you want to survive you're going to let me take care of you.'

Sasuke was too intelligent to refuse, as much as he hated to have anyone help him, he was not going to bleed to death. He nodded and let her place his arm around her shoulders in order to help him walk towards the closest room, his head was too heavy and he let it rest on top of her.

'Uchiha, I need you to remain conscious.' She re adjusted his arm, bringing him closer. He smelt and looked like death, but Sakura was determined to keep him alive. She wondered what had happened for the deadliest assassin to end up in this state but she decided it was not the time to ask, Uchiha Sasuke was starting to mumble random words which meant he had lost too much blood already and if Sakura did not act fast she was going to lose him.

'Hinata, I need you to find a man called Sasori. I believe he is the owner of this house.' Sakura motioned for Hinata to go upstairs and led Sasuke towards the bathroom, leaving a trail of blood behind them.

'How much time have you got?' Hinata shouted back as she ran up the stairs and Sakura struggled to get Sasuke inside the bathtub.

To her horror, the moment she sat him down his eyes rolled back and he started falling backwards. She moved fast and wrapped an arm around his head just before he hit the wall, then she immediately turned the water on. '2 minutes, Hinata!'

The icy cold water hit both their heads and shoulders and Sakura jerked with the contact but Sasuke barely reacted, only whimpering and squeezing his eyes shut.

'Stay the fuck awake Sasuke, you're not dying on me.' Sakura whispered in his ear and brought him closer. 'We're going to bring your brother down, together.' Sakura whispered quietly enough for only him to hear and his eyes fluttered open.

Sakura moved fast, she removed his clothes and washed the blood from his body. The murderer remained silently awake, staring at her blankly. She turned the water off just as Hinata yanked the door open. 'I got him on the phone!'

The pinkette took the phone from her and pressed it against her ear, she listed everything she needed to take care of Sasuke and explained the urgency. The husky voice simply replied that she would have what she needed in less than ten minutes and ended the call. Sakura ignored how her mind kept telling her she probably did not even have that long and simply instructed Hinata to help her carry the man to the bedroom.

Sakura had been studying medicine in Harvard and was about to graduate, she knew very well what she was doing. Sasori delivered everything exactly seven minutes later, and Sakura worked as fast as she could doing her best to get everything done by herself since as soon as Hinata saw the deep cuts on Uchiha's back she simply fainted. One hour later, Sakura had everything under control. She had stopped the bleeding, cleaned the cuts and closed them. She also gave him pain killers and left him on a drip, he was going to survive. Feeling exhausted, she forced herself to have a shower and drink some coffee for she had to remain awake in order to check Sasuke every hour. Hinata was safely put onto bed, thanks to Sakura, and the house was completely silent.

Sakura found it that when she was exhausted she managed to analyse situations better and find solutions faster. She had decided that she had no choice but to lead him to his death since she could not let Naruto and Gaara die for her, but she was haunted by one single picture of Sasuke as a child, she had seen it when she was searching for Itachi. It was in an article about the massacre of the Uchiha clan, it showed a very young Sasuke being dragged away from his house by what appeared to be the police. His face expressed complete terror and shock, but most of all, anger. She wanted, so badly, to help Uchiha Sasuke take his revenge but at the same time she wanted to save Gaara and Naruto and then simply vanish and become someone else.

Realizing that instead of moving anywhere closer to a decision, she was just contradicting herself over and over again, Sakura decided to go check on Sasuke, however when she arrived in the room his breathing was uneven and he kept moving around the bed, his bandages were already soaked in blood since he had ended up opening his wounds due by moving that much. Sakura rushed to his side and tried holding him down against the bed but he was very strong and she had to climb on the bed in order to manage.

'Uchiha!' Sakura called. 'Sasuke, stop!'

As soon as she called him by his first name he stopped moving, but his breathing remained uneven and shaky. She hushed him as well as she could, stroking his hair and assuring him he was going to be fine. He was unconscious, having a nightmare or maybe still affected by the blood loss. Sakura continued stroking his hair until he seemed calm, but when she removed her hand he grabbed it and held it against his face.

'Mum..' He murmured.

Sakura's eyes widened and for a moment she could barely breathe, his hand was cold and rough against hers. Her brain screamed at her to move away from him, that he was trouble just like his brother was, but Sakura couldn't make herself move an inch away from him.

'Saku?' Hinata called quietly, and Sakura jumped away from Sasuke with embarrassment. 'Were you..holding hands?'

Hinata looked very confused as she walked further inside the room, but Sakura simply shook her head and asked Hinata to get her some clean bandages from the room. Hinata walked back out, holding the bandages in one hand and Gaara's cloak in the other. Sakura had already started sewing Sasuke's wound when she noticed Hinata's tears sliding down her face, she quickly finished taking care of Sasuke and bandaged him. She then faced Hinata.

'I'm so sorry-'

'No, it wasn't your fault. It was bound to happen.' Hinata wiped her tears, her shoulders shook and she looked terribly weak.

'Yes but if Itachi hadn't intervened maybe someone could have saved them.' Sakura looked down at her feet. She couldn't tell Hinata that Itachi had them just yet, for she hadn't made a decision.

'But he did, it was not your fault. Nobody could have possibly saved them in the circumstances.' Hinata tried smiling, but her face was still red from crying.

'What? What did you say?'

'I said nobody could have possibly saved them.'

_In Konoha..._

Yamanaka Ino was dressed in her boyfriend's clothes, she felt drained and lost. Shikamaru refused to let go off her hand even as he reported back to his boss, he feared that she would be ripped away from his arms again and he could not possibly deal with the fear of losing her another time. He desperately needed to sleep, and he could only do it if Ino was next to him. Lack of sleep was something he could not deal with.

'I had to let them take Ino in order to use this as a distraction and try to save Sabaku no Gaara and Uzumaki Naruto, I understand this would not be an acceptable decision considering my mission was to protect Ino. However, I had already planned out how to get her back and could not possibly deal with the guilt of not trying to save my friends when I could have.'

'You did not manage to save the boy from Suna.' Kakashi, the Konoha leader stated and Shikamaru nodded.

'He was too far from the exit and if I had tried we would have all ended up dead. Uzumaki Naruto is recovering , he should be able to get back to work in a few days.'

With a deep sigh, Kakashi nodded and dismissed Shikamaru.

In less than five minutes, Shikamaru was driving home with Ino by his side. Her hand was positioned lazily on top of his which was holding the car gear.

'I need to find them, they need me.' She finally said.

Shikamaru sucked in a breath, he knew his girlfriend would not rest until she had her friends by her side. He found this type of conversation troublesome since he hadn't slept for 24 hours and he was used to nap in between every two hours. 'We will. I don't think they are in danger.'

'Shika! They were abducted by the deadliest assassin in the fucking world, are you fucking kidding me?' She snapped and removed her hand from his, crossing her arms.

'It does not matter what they call him.' Shikamaru paused and remembered how Uchiha Sasuke positioned himself right in front of Hinata, in order to protect her from Hidan who decided to murder the girl when he realized the Uchiha was going to take her. Hidan sliced his back but this did not bring Sasuke down and the Uchiha quickly used Hidans little feel of victory as an opening and swung his body around with incredible speed for someone who had just been injured so badly, he buried his katana in Hidan's heart without a hint of mercy. Shikamaru had just arrived to save Ino but found that all the work had been done for him since Sasuke had murdered pretty much everyone in the building, Uchiha Sasuke saw him but did nothing to stop him and Shikamaru did not get in his way ordered Hinata to stay behind him and when she hesitated to follow him, he said he was taking her to Haruno Sakura.

For some reason, Shikamaru felt they were safe for now but there was something else they should all be worried about and it was definitely not Uchiha Sasuke. They were dealing with something a lot bigger and a lot more dangerous, Shikamaru felt that the game had barely started and he planned to get as much sleep as possible while he still could. With a sigh, he captured Ino's hand and brought it to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on it.

* * *

**So here it isss, a lot to take in but I hope you all liked it!**

**Please review, it makes me happy!**


End file.
